Entanglement
by cheeto.banana.fanfic
Summary: "Now I see why they call you the girl on fire, its not the clothes its the attitude." -Cato- What will happen when an unlikely alliance is formed after Cato admits something to Katniss? How will Katniss respond to the newfound trust she has in the brute form 2? Will Katniss have to choose between the boy with the bread and the Career?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! First of all, I do not own the Hunger Games. Now that that's out of the way, thank you so very much for taking the time to read this little story of mine. If you liked it or have any suggestions on how to make it better PLEASE TELL ME, I would greatly appreciate it. Also please check out the story me and my friend (who also is on this account) wrote called Capitol Deception. Any way, I hope you enjoy!**

** -Cheeto- **

I'm perched in my tree, watching the career pack below me as they set up to make camp around the Oak I have situated myself in. I lean my back against hard bark of the tree and recall how I got into this mess in the first place.

I had just escaped the flames and deadly fireballs that the gamemakers had been sending my way, but not without a few angry burn marks to tarnish my skin. There was a large gash on my leg and my lungs still burned from the smoke that seemed to linger on everything. Water, I needed water to cool of the ever present burning in my thigh. I knew what the gamemakers were doing, they obviously wanted a show and what better way to get one than to push the Girl On Fire right into the middle of where the careers were at the moment. I knew I couldn't go to the water source that lies closest to me, that is what they want and that is where the careers are. I turn the opposite direction and begin my hike to a small stream that I saw during my frantic evacuation of my latest tree. I walk carefully through the dense forest that reminds me so much of the one I go to every day in district 12. This sends me into a careless thread of thoughts and im so distracted by the muddle of things in my brain that I don't even hear him coming. All the sudden there are two large, muscular arms wrapped around me from behind. I am about to scream when a hand is clamped over my mouth. "Be quite Fire Girl." my assailant growls from behind. They spin me around and I am met with the brute from district 2. "If your going to kill me you might as well get it over with, its not very appealing when people play with their food." I nearly growl at him. At first he looks surprised by my comment, but he quickly regains his composure and chuckles to himself. "I'm not going to kill you Fire Girl." he laughs. "Oh yea, why not." I retort, still not believing him. "Because you beat me in the private scores, and I need to know how you did it. I cant very well find out if your dead now can I?" he talks slowly to me, in a way you would use if you were trying to explain something to a child. I let out a breathy laugh, there's no way I will ever let him know what my weapon of choice is unless its aimed at his skull. I ram my shoulder into his and push past him, if hes not going to kill me then I have no business being around him. He launches his hand out and puts a vice grip on my wrist. "Let go of me 2." I snarl at him. "Now I see why they call you the girl on fire, its not the clothes its the attitude." he says to me. I stare him down, hoping it will cause him to release his grip on me but I have no such luck. I glance down at my wrist where his hand has settled and then back at his face. That is when I notice his eyes, they are blue. Not blue like Peetas though, Catos eyes remind me of ice. I hate to admit it but they are quite pretty, you would never see blue eyes like his in district 12. I'm broken from my train of thought as Cato plops down on the ground and leans back against a tree with a loud sigh. "You know, you deserve to win this more than I do." he admits to me. I snap my head around from where I sat next to him and stare at him as if he has two heads. "Its true, you volunteered to save someone you love. I did it just because that's what I was told to do. I don't actually like killing ya know. Its just kind of like a natural reaction after training for most of my life." I stare at Cato, now seeing him in a different light, he is just a boy that has been forced to slaughter for pride and money for his district. He is just as scared on the inside as I am, but we both know better than to let on to it. For some strange reason I feel as if I can trust Cato, im not sure why but if he had wanted to kill me he could have done it fifty times over by now. "We should form an alliance." I blurt out the words before they even cross my mind, I immediately regret it. He turns to me and smiles, he has a strange look in his eyes that I cant quite place but it looks similar to how Peeta stares at me and that is a little unsettling. "I was hoping you would say that." he says. We talk for a while then agree to meet here after he goes back to the careers and breaks his alliance with them. He leaves and I walk about a mile away and set some snares. I am close to the meeting place when I hear rustling in the bushes, Cato comes crashing through. "Climb the tree, hurry." he hisses at me and starts pushing me towards a tree. I do as he says and climb until I find a decent limb to sit on. I peer down and give Cato a quizzical look just as the other careers come bounding out of the bushes. He looks at me with eyes that say "don't worry your still safe as long as im here." I hear them talking. Apparently they were less than pleased to find Cato sneaking off again so they followed him. He must have figured it out and ditched them long enough to send me up this tree to safety. They argue for quite a while over his sudden disappearances and how to get me out of this tree when a familiar voice pipes up. "Just wait her out, she cant stay up there forever." Peeta says. And so they do.

All of this replays through my mind as I watch the deadly kids that are snuggled down in their sleeping bags below me. I see two familiar pairs of blue eyes staring at me. Peeta and Cato, and they both have the same look in them. And now I know that I am truly trapped.


	2. Sequel?

**An extension of this story/sequel will be considered if I have enough requests for it, so remember to review and tell me what you think! **


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry about the lack of work that has gone into this particular story. I have decided to continue it but around the same time I decided that, we went back to school. And we all know how crazy school gets. Anyway, I will be trying to work on this story and post more chapters. Oh and thank you to all of the people who followed or favorited or reviewed, it means so much to me. So be on the look out for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Again I would like to say that I do not own the hunger games. Anyway, here is chapter 2, as promised earlier in the week. Sorry, I know it's not very long. I hope you guys enjoy, and please tell me what you think about it, or things that need to be changed. Thank You!**

_**Chapter 2**_

The moon is now high in the sky, it's light illuminates everything that surrounds me. Tendrils of smokey fingers float towards my tree from the fire below me, seeming to grasp at my legs. My eyes dart from tree to tree and then down at the ground, I need to get away. To be brutally honest, I don't know if I can trust a single person that rests beneath me. Peeta's intentions are unclear to me, his confession of love, then his alliance with the careers. After he was the one going on and on about not letting the games change him. And Cato, well he is an entirely different story. My decision of alliance, I now realize, was rash. He could be plotting my death as he lounges down there on his sleeping bag.

"Stupid," I think to myself. "That was so stupid, how on earth could you feel like you trust this blood thirsty lunatic when you doubt your own district partner, who saved your life before." I silently scold myself on my actions of haste. Now I will have to find a way out of this tree, and the grasp of the careers.

A strange sound drifts up from the forest floor and whispers in my ears. Snoring. Someone down there is snoring. The person assigned to stay awake through the night and keep watch must have dosed off, that's what happens when you feel too safe. Nothing good will come of it, at least not for the careers. I carefully shift so that I can just barely peek over the edge of the limb I'm perched on. All of the careers are asleep, their weapons strewn about in the dry leaves. The soft glint of moonlight on metal catches my eye. A beautiful silver bow and quiver of arrows rests up against a tree. My hands itch to notch an arrow. For some reason, probably desperation, my mind conjures up that it is actually possible for me to silently climb down the tree, steel the bow, an escape into the darkness. And as if that were not suicidal enough, I start packing my things, I am going to attempt to escape.

A stream of cool night air is pushes past my chapped lips and into my lungs as I steady myself to do either the smartest or stupidest action of my life. My fingertips are red and blistered, and I can definitely feel pain licking at them as I grip the tough bark of the tree limbs. My descent is slow and careful, I can't risk waking the careers. My boots land silently as I gently lower myself onto the ground. My gray eyes scan the sleeping faces that are circled around my tree. Still asleep. My next objective is to get _my_ bow. I slide gracefully through the shadows, making minimal noise. My hands run along the beautifully crafted metal, the cool sensation makes me shiver even though I am already cold. A quick count of the arrows reveals twelve deadly sharp weapons. I carefully sling the quiver over my back, the feeling of it presses into my skin, the only separation being my thin shirt. Weapon draw, I slip into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

As soon as I feel that I'm a good distance away from the career camp, I take off. My feet hit the ground and send a shudder through my legs as I flee. But I don't get far. I weave around a tall tree in my path, and as soon as I get around it, I am met with a fierce blow to my stomach. I fall backwards onto my heels, coughing and sputtering. Its as if all the air in my lungs was forced out by the hit. I am now down on all fours, gasping heavily as I regain my senses.

"Oh fire girl, you didn't really think you could just _walk_ away from me." I recognize the voice, I know its one of the career guys. He yanks me up by the straps of my backpack. My shoulders collide with the rough bark of the tree, it digs into me and grasps at the fabric of my shirt. "I was watching, you stupid little rat! Now I get to enjoy killing you slowly, all by myself. Just the way I pictured it since you scored that eleven." My hand wraps around the small knife that rests in the pocket of my pants. My last chance, either I strike now, or die.

The muscles in my arm coil, like a spring ready to launch. In one fatal movement, I send a gash through the front of his neck. His blood slides over my hand, and a few drops of the warm substance land on my face. The shock in his eyes is still evident, even after the boom of the cannon. Spear gripped tightly at his side, he never saw it coming. It cost him his life.

"I don't go down so easily." I whisper into the night as I try to tear my eyes away from the body of the district four male tribute. The only evidence that I had said anything at all is the white puff of breath that floats up towards the trees. As I move away from the body, I turn around one last time. I know he was cruel and killed innocent children, but so have I. At what point is a person deserving of death for their actions? I suppose its not my place to say.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

__I walk on for at least an hour, my head is spinning like a top and my arms and legs feel like that transparent desert that was served in the capitol. Gelatin, I think is what they called it. At the thought of food, saliva fills my mouth. I will eventually need to find somewhere to rest and get water. But my whole demeanor has changed now. I am no longer prey, but predator. I can roam freely about the arena with only minimal fear, I have my bow and arrow.

The scent of mud and moist vegetation hangs in the air as I near what I believe to be another clearing. My mind clings on to the hope that there is a spring or some body of water there, no matter how small it may be. I feel the saturated earth tug at my boots as I near the tree line. What I see when I have stepped only a few feet from the safety and coverage of the tall oaks sends a shudder down my spine. Cato sits by a small spring, his large form hunched over as he submerges a shiny metal thermos into the crystal spring. My mind fights to gain control of my body, trying to force my legs around the other way and back into the cool shadows. I draw my bow and begin to back away slowly. I have to squint my eyes, the rising sun has engulfed my them in a fiery light that impairs my vision. I am too late. Cato, sensing something was amiss, has now turned around. For a moment his eyes are steady and clam, then his face contorts into rage and animal like anger.

"I thought we had a deal Katniss." He whispers harshly. His heavy footsteps crush the array of colorful leaves that have consumed the ground as he walks toward me. I choose to keep up my strong mask, to face the beast head on.

"I wasn't thinking straight, I hardly know you. You probably planned to kill me in my sleep once we were alone."  
I huff out to him. His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. Shafts of bright light fling themselves across the lush forest floor. "Hold your ground." a small voice in my head whispers to me, like a prick at the back of my skull, constantly reminding me to stay alive. I want to turn my back and run, be a coward and flee from the man that can break me like a twig. My pride refuses to let me do that. Cato wanders so close to me that when he speaks, I can feel his warm breath on my face.

"I may be a lot of things," he draws out his syllables slowly, like a murderer would retrieve a weapon from their victim. "but I am no liar." His voice is strong, like a punch to the stomach. My body instantly wants to recoil away from him in fear of what may happen next. There is a fierce light behind his eyes, like his credibility for being truthful is the last thing he has to hold onto in this world. "Now I'm willing to look past this moment of sheer idiocy you had and offer an alliance to you again. But after this, I will have no reservations about running you through with my sword right where you stand."

I know his threat should scare me, I should fear this man with every fiber of my being, but something about that last thing he said makes me doubt if Cato is really what he seems. Maybe beneath all of the training and brainwashing done by the capitol, there is someone worth caring for. Only time will tell.


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

__I crouch down by the clear water, the heels of my boots sinking into the mud. Light jumps from the shimmering water and my canteen, landing on my face and hands as I refill my bottle. My mind fumbles around the question that has been nagging me for twenty minutes now. Should I form an alliance with Cato, or go my own way. For some reason, my brain is telling me to stick with Cato.

I screw the top back onto the bottle then stand up and stretch out my back. My spine makes a popping noise as I raise my hands above my head and lean left then right.

"I haven't got all day 12." Cato's deep voice rumbles out from the tree he is lounging under. He sits submersed in the shadows of mid afternoon, sharpening his sword as his back leans against a tree. If I were naive I would say he looks peaceful, but the way his muscles seem to be tensed gives away his paranoia.

I take a hand, which I now see are covered in dirt and blood, and push the loose strands of my dark hair away from my forehead. I guess this is it.

"Fine, I'm in. But once it comes down to the final few, we split ways. And I'm not going to do all of the work while you sit around. Got it." I walk forward to Cato, who is now standing in front of me, and poke a finger into his chest. I might be pushing it a little too far, trying to assert a little dominance over him, but I need to make sure he knows he can't just push me around.

A little smirk plays over his lips. "Alright 12, lets go." He picks up his weapons and backpacks, then stalks into the woods. I follow right behind him.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, it was homecoming week at my school last week and so I was preoccupied with all that, then I was having problems with the website all weekend. But anyway thanks for the reviews and taking the time to read. If you have any suggestions, comments, or corrections feel free to tell me. **

_**Chapter 6 **_

As I struggle to keep up with Cato's long strides, I take the time to analyze my new ally. Hes big, even for a district two tribute, and just by glancing at his forearms and back I can tell they have had him in training for most of his life. My eyes skirt around as we walk, looking for any easy meal. The sun has begun its fiery decent, casting long shadows over the ground and turning the sky a heavenly orange.

With my years of hunting experience I have developed a soft way of walking, my tread is only slightly detectable. Cato, on the other hand, moves through the dried leaves and dead twigs without taking any care to avoid stepping on them. I watch as he crushes another stick beneath his boots.

"If I'm going to have any luck of getting us some food you're gonna have to be a little quieter." I hiss. He stops dead in his tracks, whips his head around to give me a nasty glare, and then continues on his way. I am almost positive that he stepped on everything he possibly could after that, just to make a point to me.

I don't understand why he would act like he wanted me in an alliance so badly, look at me the way Peeta does, save me even. And now he acts like I am no better than mud caked on the bottom of his shoes. I roll my eyes and frown at the brute in front of me. I have a feeling that he is up to something, and if he succeeds in his plan it could cost me greatly.

We've been walking for at least an hour an I have killed nothing, thanks to the meat head that is beside me. I dig my heels into the dirt, I realize I have no idea where we are nor where we are going to stay the night. I will sure as hell not sleep out in the open, that's basically asking to be killed.

"Cato where are we going." I demand. He lets out a huff of air that turns into a pale cloud in the darkening sky. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. I made a mistake just following him aimlessly, I need to know where were going too.

"The river." he sighs out. He reaches a scared hand up and pushes it thorough is short hair. I give a quick nod then search the trees. I find one suitable for my purpose and walk over to it. "Katniss, what are you doing." his voice sounds nagging and exhausted, like dealing with a little child. Well this should remind him that I don't need the help of almighty Cato for anything.

I plant my hands and feet firmly in crevices of the tree bark, my bow once again slung against my back, and hoist myself up. I climb a little way up and then glance back down at Cato. He stands with his arms crossed and a confused look on his face. I can't help it, my lips part slightly and a small smile radiates from my face. Just seeing him confused makes me happy. I continue to climb as far as my slight body will allow me. Branches scratch against my face and hands. Leaves brush against my cheeks and remind me of the silk sheets that were on my bed in the training room. I stretch my neck enough that I can see through the canopy of the tree, and the sight I am met with takes my breath away.


	9. Chapter 7

**HOLA! Alrighty guys, sorry for the delay. I haven't been able to post as much as I want, but I will do my best to give you a chapter a week. Anyway, thanks for the views and favorites. Feel free to review or correct any mistakes I make.**

_**Chapter 7**_

Giant trees reach up towards a twilight sky. I can only see so far, due to the light of the sun disappearing for the night. In the direction of where we came, I see the clearing and the cornucopia. I turn towards the direction of the river. There is a body of murky water a few miles away from here. It winds its way through the arena like a snake, searching for prey. From what I can tell, there are no more tributes close to us.

I shimmy my way down the tree, now comforted by the fact that I know our placement in the arena and what waits for us in the remainder of our journey. My feet rest safely on the ground. I dust my blistered hands over my pants, small pieces of bark and dirt fly from my palms.

"And what exactly was the point of that?" a peeved Cato asks. He has his back pressed against the tree, looking as casual as ever. I take my bow off of my back and notch an arrow.

"Just wanted to see where we are and where we're headed." I say casually. He pushes off of the tree and stalks over. Dry leaves waver and crumble beneath his feet. I brush past him, knocking him in the shoulder slightly, and take the lead. Cato reluctantly follows.

"Tree." I say as I cross my arms and tilt up my chin.

"I can't climb. We will be fine if we sleep on the ground." Cato argues. We have been at this for a few mintes now. We have reached the river and now have to decide where we will sleep. I keep trying to tell him that sleeping on the ground is a horrible idea, but he wont listen.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? If you are gonna sleep on the ground you might as well put up a welcome sign for Marvel and Clove. Better yet, why not just give them the knife to kill you with." I snap back at him.

"Can you get your panties out of a wad long enough to listen." his tone isn't threatening, but I decide it would be a good idea to keep my mouth shut anyway. "Marvel and Clove wont come after me. They don't have the guts to and knowing them they will want to save us for the grand finale." What he says does make sense, but I don't think I could ever be comfortable with sleeping out in the open. No protection what so ever.

"Fine, but I'm still sleeping in a tree." He rolls his eyes and scoffs at my stubbornness. "Well, you better get used to it, because I'm not one for compromise." I think snidely to myself.


	10. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Bright light and the rustling of leaves causes me to open my eyes. I lift up my head and look around. Dead leaves hang from the tree I slept in and the ones that surround it. Down below I see blond headed person darting behind tree trunks. My first inclination is that it's Cato, but this blond is shorter and his hair is a curly mess. Peeta. I quickly untie myself from the tree limb I slept on and scurry down the tree.

I land on the ground jerk my head in the direction I last saw Peeta. The tip of his boot sticks out from behind the tree. I roll my eyes.

"Peeta." I hiss. Nothing. I call his name again and he comes around the tree. "What are you doing here?" I growl at him, still furious about his helping the careers.

"Katniss I'm sorry I was just trying to protect you." he casts his eyes to the ground, obviously ashamed of what he did. Part of me says to forgive him, but another part of me that is more rational tells me that where there's smoke, there's fire.

"Where are the other careers." I demand from him. Unless he broke away from the alliance and somehow managed to live through that, then I'm sure they aren't far behind. His lips part slightly, they are chapped and red from cold. An answer was about to be given to me but its too late. Arms wrap around my midsection and neck. I'm trapped.

"They won't hurt you, they promised they wouldn't. All they want is Cato." Peeta pleads to me. But in my mind he has just sentenced me to death, and I will never forgive him. I don't have a chance to anyway. Clove comes stalking out from behind the tree line. Her cruel smile that looks like she could have carved it with one of her knives is stretched across her face.

"You actually believed us? HA." she lets out a short and piercing burst of laughter. "You really are stupider than you look. Well now that you've led us to what we wanted, I can finally dispose of you. What a waste. You know, you could be a powerful tribute, but your soft. Compassion breeds weakness." No, I know what is coming next. She drives a knife into Peeta's abdomen, he clutches at it and falls to the ground. The knees of his pants turn up the soft dirt as he hits the ground with all of his weight, stunned by the blow.

"No!" I scream. I fight and thrash against who I presume to be Marvel. He saved my life once, I can't let this happen. I manage to kick Marvel in the knee with the heel of my boot. He loosens his arms just enough for me to escape. I am free. I want to run, to put as much distance between me and those monsters as possible, but I cant. I take out my bow as quickly as possible and notch an arrow. I have my sights set on Marvel, the arrow head trained directly at his heart. My resolve shakes. Can I really kill another person? I hear Peeta moan in agony beside me on the ground. My fingers release the bow string. The cannon sounds.


	11. Authors Note IMPORTANT

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry about the lack of work that has gone into this particular story. I have decided to continue it but around the same time I decided that, we went back to school. And we all know how crazy school gets. Anyway, I will be trying to work on this story and post more chapters. Oh and thank you to all of the people who followed or favorited or reviewed, it means so much to me. So be on the look out for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

__The instant after the cannon goes off I am thrown to the ground. Clove stands over me, the soles of her boots pressing hard on my hands.

"Your gonna pay for that fire girl." she screams. Her eyes dance with some kind of manic power as she carefully selects which knife she will carve me up with. Her dainty fingers skim across the blades that line the inside of her jacket.

"Ya know, I still can't figure out why Cato would run of with a little rat like you. You aren't even pretty." she says as she plucks a small knife from her jacket. She then proceeds to run the thin blade up from the corner of my mouth to my temple. A thin line of blood is left in her path.

All of the sudden she is drawn away from studying how to drag the blade across my skin. Her head snaps up in the direction in front of us.

"Get off." I hear Cato growl. Cato, where has he been this whole time. I am about to get butchered, Marvel has already been killed, and Peeta is probably hurtling closer and closer to death as we speak. The thought of my supposed ally deserting me makes my blood boil. I can feel my face flush in anger. Clove lets out a cackle, she presses her knife deeper into my skin with each passing breath.

"What are you going to do about it, huh? Why don't you run off again like the pathetic piece of scum you are! We always knew you wouldn't make it in the real games Cato, you may look the part of a career but on the inside your a weak minded coward!" Clove hurdles insults at Cato. Then it happens in an instant. Clove is scrambling off of me and backing up quickly into the tree line, it does her no good. Cato bounds over to her, his long legs taking the feet between Clove and himself in a mere few strides. He grips a large hand around her slender neck, the veins and tendons rise to the surface of his arms and hands, they visibly show the amount of force in his body. Cato lifts Clove into the air, her petite boots dangle feet above the ground.

"Yet I'm the one who is going to win." His voice is slow and steady, like the tell tale rumble of the ground before an earthquake. He grips the sides of her head in his hands. The muscles in his arms ripple as he jerks Cloves head in one direction. Cato drops her body to the ground as the cannon fires, she lands in a motionless heap, arms and legs splayed out on the quilt of leaves that the forest floor provided. Her dark her falls around her, as if her head landed in a dark and gleaming puddle.

I sit up unsteadily, my eyes wide in fear and realization. Two of the most lethal tributes are now gone. And as despicable as it may seem, I can't help but feel at least slightly relieved.


	13. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 **_

I get submerged in my thoughts, my selfish musings, for a few moments but am pulled out of my mind by the moaning coming from the ashen body beside me. Peeta lays there, his curls the color of the sun tossed about and covered in dirt. His skin is pale, a ghostly white like I have only seen a few times in my life. All of those times have been when a wounded mine worker was hauled into our tiny kitchen, mother could never save the ones that looked like Peeta does now.

When I come to this conclusion I feel as if a rock has dropped into my stomach and it seems like the muscles in my throat are collapsing in on themselves. The sensation leaves me gasping for air. I crawl over to Peeta on my hands and knees, resting on my haunches when I reach him. His eyes light up when he sees me. He pulls a hand away from his wound, covered in blood , and reaches up for me. I grasp his hand, only cringing momentarily at the feel of his warm blood on my skin. I don't love Peeta the way the capitol thinks, I never have. But he is from home, and he saved my life once. I will never have the chance to return the favor. I take my free hand and cup it around his jaw, for Peeta the love is real, and I can at least indulge him in his last few minutes of life.

"I know that you never loved me the way I love you." he sputters out, his warm breath hitting my cheek as I lean down to hear his weakened voice. "But thanks." he lets out a cough that sends a tremor down my spine. "Thanks for at least pretending for a little while." a gurgling laugh bubbles up from his chest. "I sound so pathetic." he states. I give my head a slight shake.

"I do love you Peeta, not romantically but I do love you. You saved me and my family, and for that you have forever earned my love and respect. You are not weak Peeta, you are one of the strongest people I know." I try not to let my voice shake, but it wavers a few times. Peeta doesn't notice. The corners of his mouth curl up in a gentle smile, one only someone as pure and thoughtful as Peeta could muster. Then his eyes glaze over, he stares up into the trees as if something wondrous awaits him there. The cannon sounds just as a steady stream of crimson rolls down his lips.

Peeta is gone. Lost forever to me and this world and I will never get to repay him. Never get to watch how he gracefully lifts the enormous bags of flower as if they weighed only a pound. Never get to watch as one of his smiles lights up the faces around him like a beacon of hope. Never see his clear, steady, warm blue eyes lock with mine, reminding me that he saw something of value in me when I see nothing. Maybe, just maybe I didn't appreciate Peeta for who he was. And now I am realizing it too late.


End file.
